Elder Scrolls Short Story 1 - Hopscotch Pilgrim
by looneyluci
Summary: HP, a Redguard DK, wakes up transported to another dimension. He must figure his way out, but he only has 72 hours to do it. Can he make it? Story created as part of a guild short story writing contest.


Hopscotch Pilgrim is the name I gave to one of the characters I created for Elders Scroll Online. There are a couple of curse words throughout. So, if you are easily offended, be warned.  
The writing prompt for this week's Guild writing contest: "Your character has been teleported out of his/her world and into the real world. The two of you have exactly 72 hours to figure out how to get your character back home. Take any longer and you character will never be able to make it back."

* * *

Striding through the Bankorai wilderness, Hopscotch Pilgrim, a sentinel-born Redguard, toyed with the idea of stopping for some star gazing. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed an elderly man, not far off, sitting by a stack of logs. He spotted the man, noticeably shaking and struggling to get a fire lit. "Looks like you could use some help," Hopscotch stated as he approached the man. "Why, I'd be most grateful," proclaimed the old man. "The name's Leonard." After exchanging pleasantries, Leonard insisted that Hopscotch share the meal and his mead with him. It only took moments for Hopscotch to get the fire roaring. "Thank you so much sir. It would have taken me all night," Leonard commented. He handed Hopscotch a large mug, "Please have something to drink while I get this bird cooking." Hopscotch took the mug and offered his thanks. As Hopscotch drank, Leonard continued, "I'm glad you've come along, I've heard terrible rumors about travelers being kidnapped. I'm an old man out here all by myself and your presence brings me some comfort." Hopscotch, with a quick smirk responded, "There are plenty of dangers out here. Bandits are always looking for loot and treasure, and they're not especially particular about whom or what they hurt. I'd be glad to accompany you to the nearest town tomorrow. That is, if you don't mind me crashing here for the night." With a look of relief Leonard proclaimed, "That would be most wonderful."

When Leonard finished roasting the bird, he split it into two pieces and handed Hopscotch half. Then he spoke once more. "I must say, while I have no doubt you are correct about the bandits, the rumors I've heard didn't actually involve bandits. Do you mind if I share the story anyway?" Having fill his mug with more mead and with a mouthful of bird, Hopscotch nodded his consent to the story. As they ate, Leonard told of a Deadric Prince or Sheogorath that had discovered a way to travel between dimensions. With this knowledge, he was kidnapping travelers and using these other dimensions to keep and torture them. The story veered into giant labyrinth mazes, foul creatures, and something about 72 hours to make it through. Hopscotch finished his meal, and as the old man rambled, he laid his head on the ground and stared up into the sky. His mind has started to wonder off when he noticed Leonard had grown quiet. With doubtful look on his face, Hopscotch sat up and remarked, "That's a quite a story. A little fantastical if you ask me." With a small chuckle, Leonard replied, "Perhaps your right. I know it seems silly to fear a story like that might be true, but I'm an old man." Lying back down, Hopscotch replied, "You do not need to be afraid. It is more likely some shrewd bandits created that story to scare people out of their treasures and gold more easily. Would you like me to keep watch while you fall asleep?" Leonard stated with a small smile, "That is not necessary. Once I lay down, I will be asleep quick enough. My body wears out easily these days,". Listening to the crackle of the dying fire, Hopscotch closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to the sleep. As a heavy sleeper, it did not surprise him when he opened his eyes to daylight.

"About damn time, you putz," he heard. Puzzled by the sound of a female voice, Hopscotch quickly rose to his feet. Realizing he did not wake up in the same place where he fell asleep, his eyes darted around what seemed to be a very small cabin living room. Finally his eyes fell to the woman leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed. Before he could utter a word, the woman spoke, "I get it. You're confused, angry, probably got some hurt feelings? Am I getting warm?" Raising her left hand up to her face, she began rubbing her forehead. While do so, she continued, "Leonard is terrible with giving instructions. Did he at least tell you about the maze?"

"The old man? Wait, what? What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?" His voice rose with each question. Ignoring his questions, the woman started walking towards the opening in the room. She turned and replied, "Look dude, like it or not, Leonard set you up. He kidnapped you." With raised eyebrows she added, "Remember that story he told about the maze?" She continued outside. "Hold on," Hopscotch exclaimed following after her, "So, everything was true? The other dimension, the maze, all of it? But, if he was going to kidnap me so I could become someone's play thing why would he tell me any of this?" Looking over her shoulder at him as she walked she replied, "Instructions, big man. Watching you be given instructions is boring and we die far too quickly without any instructions. He likes to be amused." With barely a pause, she continued, "Keep following me. The entrance is straight ahead. There is a table of weapons right outside. We only get one weapon. So, choose wisely." As Hopscotch followed her, he questioned, "How do you know all of this? Do you work for a Daedric Prince? Or Sheogorath?" They walked in silence for a few minutes. Hopscotch was still struggling to wrap his brain around what was happening.

As they reached the weapons table, she immediately grabbed for the axe. While swinging the axe back and forth like a bat she answered, "One, I don't know what either of those things mean. Two, whoever they are, I don't work for them. And Three, I was not kidnapped. I made a bet with the wrong guy and apparently the cost of losing was to spend eternity traversing a fucking maze." Placing the axe on her shoulder, she looked up to Hopscotch and continued, "Are you ready?" Hopscotch realized he hadn't even looked at the table, but he was familiar enough with the weapons. He grabbed the sword and nodded his affirmation. As she walked through the entrance, she glanced over at him and said, "One more thing, do you remember the 72 hour time limit? That began the moment you were transported, which always happens at sunrise. You were out for several hours, so we don't have any time to waste." She turned back to face the maze. She continued to talk as she moved forward. "As your guide, I'm pretty familiar with parts of this maze, but I've honestly never made it to the end. Most die rather quickly and when you die, I die. The difference is you stay dead and I end up back in that cabin," she explained. "We'll be heading in this direction for some time," pointing in the direction in front of her, "You seem like you know how to handle yourself in a fight, but we have to work together if we want to stay alive." Hopscotch didn't know how to respond. He simply nodded again and followed her. Only a few minutes passed before several giant tigers appeared and began to pounce. Without hesitation, Hopscotch jumped and rolled to the side of the first tiger piercing its belly with the sword as he did so. It took only seconds for him and his guide to take down the remaining tigers. "That wasn't so bad," he remarked as the wiped his sword on his pants. With a sigh the woman replied, "That was just the beginning. I think they are more to gauge what you can handle. Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet."

They walked down the maze corridor for several hours, and took down several more packs of tigers and other various animals. A few Ogrims attacked and got a couple of hits in, leaving more than a few scratches on Hopscotch's body, including a large gash on his forearm. As they walked, he watched as the sun moved across the sky. It was mid-morning when they started walking, but by now the sun hung low in the western sky. He was expecting a bit more danger and even commented on this to his guide. She gave him a quick glance and replied, "It always varies depending on his mood. My best guess is that we've got some major shit coming up and he's just building the anticipation. He seems to enjoy finding different ways to keep the fear at maximum level." Confidently Hopscotch offered, "In that case, he seems to have made a mistake. I've seen my fair share of battles, and once you've taken down the God of Schemes, there's not much left to fear." Looking back to him in confusion, the woman replied, "I don't know what that means either, but it's good you're confident." Facing forward again, she continued, "We're not far from our first turn, and we'll likely see something there too, so keep your guard up." Hopscotch was prepared for another fight. They made the turn and continued walking. The corridor didn't last long before they reached another turn. Then another…and then another. Five turns later and no new attacks. By this time, the sun has long set and the midnight sky had taken over. "I don't understand," he remarked. "Is this part of it? The woman shrugged her shoulders and started, "I don't know. Maybe hearing that you took down Molag Bal threw him off. He's probably cooking up something huge." Hopscotch sighed, "I assume we still have a ways to go?" She let out a deep breath and answered, "Yes, and we should probably pick up the pace. No point in wasting this opportunity. "

Hopscotch grew quiet as they continued walking, and fell a few steps behind the woman. He needed time to figure out his next move. He knew there were no good options. He was in unfamiliar territory and he didn't know what she was capable of. "What happens if I just kill you now?" he finally asked as they walked. She stopped, let out a chortle, and turned around. "I'm guess I'm not surprised. It was the Molag Bal of it all that gave it away, isn't it?" Shaking her head, she continued, "Sometimes my mouth just goes off before I can stop it." She let out a sigh and tilted her head slightly. "I can't just let you leave, you know. Where's the fun in that?" Hopscotch scowled and drew his sword. Without missing a beat she continued, "Besides, killing me will just ensure you're stuck here forever. So, put that away big man. However, since you're the first to figure me out, I'll make a deal with you." Hopscotch still holding his sword, interrupted, "Why should I believe you? Who are you?" The woman put her hands on her hips and snapped, "Who I am is not important. It's rude to interrupt, you know." Taking a moment to calm herself, she finally continued, "Here's the deal. If you can name the planet you are now on, I will transport you home right now. No harm, no foul. AND I Pinky promise!" She held her pinky finger up and gave a silly grin. Out of options, Hopscotch began to think back to the story. He replayed every moment. Suddenly, like lightning, it hit him. Earth. The old man mentioned a place called Earth. He remembered because he kept repeating the word over and over in his head as he looked at the stars. It was a funny sounding word. Hopscotch looked at the woman with a knowing smile and gave the simple answer. The woman, clearly surprised, flew into a rage and lunged for him with her axe. "No one gets out alive!" she screamed. "Not even the destroyer of Molag Bal!" With surprisingly quick reflexes for someone his size, he drew his blade and just as he'd taken down the tigers, he pierced the blade through her chest. He watched her fall to the ground before everything went black.

When he opened his eyes it was morning again. He jumped up in a panic before quickly realizing he was back in Bankorai with the old man. The fire was long out and old man remained asleep. He looked for signs of surprise on the old man's face as he woke him, but found none. As they loaded up the wagon, he found himself questioning whether any of it was real. Leonard, seeing the worry on Hopscotch's face, asked, "Are you alright, son? You seem concerned about something" The comment pulled Hopscotch out of his thoughts. "What?" Shaking his head he said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just keep thinking about the strangest dream I had last night. It seemed so real. Are you ready to go?" Leonard looked at Hopscotch with sympathy and replied. "You enjoyed many cups of mead last night, my friend. Perhaps that is the cause of your curious dreams." Leonard pointed to Hopscotch's arm and with a quizzical look continued, "and, perhaps, the gash on your arm? I've been there a time or two myself." Leonard let out a laugh as he finished, "And yes, please, let's be on our way. "


End file.
